


In the Jungle With Sam

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [58]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Ryan visits Sam during a shoot on Ilha Grande, Brazil.</p><p>
  <i>"You smell good," he whispers as they start to walk, but it's not even cologne or soap, it's just <b>Sam</b>. Ryan checks to make sure they've got no eavesdroppers, then adds, just as softly, "Makes me want to lick you until you melt."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Jungle With Sam

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Sam is supposed to just meet Ryan at the house but when they finish early for the day, he decides he can't stand pacing the fucking floors and heads down through the jungle, to the town, to wait on the beach for the ferry coming in. It means he won't be able to touch Ryan, to kiss the hell out of him the moment he sees him, but he doesn't care. He just needs to see him. It's been _weeks_ and all the texts and skyping in the world don't make up for not seeing his lover in person. Don't lessen the ache he's feeling.

Getting to Sam's current lodgings seems like a hell of a slog: the flight to Brazil, another flight on a much much smaller airplane to a local airport, a drive to the water, a ferry out to a beach, a walk across the small town, ten minutes more of hiking through the jungle up to the house... Ordinarily, Ryan would be completely fucking thrilled with all the newness of it, the activity and the scenery and the excitement. This evening, though... Goddamn it, he misses Sam. He gives his assigned guide a smile and a nod and checks his map again as the ferry bumps up against the dock, then shoulders his bag. Stepping back, he waits for a few passengers to debark, then takes his first step onto solid wood as well.

The moment Sam spies Ryan, he waves, his heart shifting into his throat.

Ryan's eyes widen when he catches sight of his lover, and his whole face lights up. "Hey!" he says, abandoning his guide in an instant and swiftly making his way to Sam. He reaches out but then stops himself and draws his hand back. But the pleasure on his face doesn't diminish. "You're here! I thought you'd be working."

"We finished early," Sam says, looping an arm around Ryan's neck and giving him a quick hug. "So I thought I'd come meet you." He grins at his lover. "I can take it from here," he says, nodding at Ryan's guide, the man's hand shaken and a few bills pressed into his palm.

"Thanks," Ryan adds, but just as quickly he returns all his attention to Sam. God, his lover looks good enough to eat, dressed casually in shorts and a t-shirt, his hair cut short once more instead of the strange in-between style he'd had to film with last year. "You smell good," he whispers as they start to walk, but it's not even cologne or soap, it's just _Sam_. Ryan checks to make sure they've got no eavesdroppers, then adds, just as softly, "Makes me want to lick you until you melt."

Fuck. Sam's cock twitches and he gives Ryan a look. "Given there's twenty minutes until we reach the house," he says quietly, "you might want to be careful just how much you tempt me."

Ryan laughs out loud. He honestly hadn't intended to... "Why?" he asks, his grin turning mischievous. "Are you threatening to shove me into the jungle and have your wicked way with me, and then we both risk getting devoured by some exotic man-eating plant?"

"Exactly." Sam grins back. "Or we touch some bark and spend the next week itching like crazy, or get bitten by some fire ant, or stung by some tarantula. Not to mention we have to watch out for pythons on the paths anyways."

"Seriously?" Ryan immediately drops his gaze to their feet, suddenly concerned about where he's stepping. "Um. What about the house you're staying in?" he asks, since Sam said it was a really nice - but still, in the jungle - bed and breakfast place. "Is it secure from wild things?"

Sam laughs. "Not exactly, but they tend to keep to themselves for the most part. There was this huge katydid thing that flew in last night," he says, showing Ryan its size with both hands cupped together, "and I had to lure it back out with a flashlight, but the bats stay up in the roof and the other animals don't bother coming in. There's too much to keep them busy outside."

"That is so freakin' cool," Ryan says, his smile widening as he tilts his head back to try and see the top of the rainforest's canopy. "This place is amazing! The most exotic location I've ever shot in was... I don't know, Louisiana," he jokes. "The wildlife there isn't always so good at keeping to themselves, though. Have you gotten to wander around here much?"

"Yeah, I've done some hiking," Sam says. "There's lot of paths so you can feel pretty confident about wandering off. You'll run into someone at some point. Plus there's no crime out here, or none that I've heard of. It really is a paradise," he adds with a smile, leading Ryan deeper into the jungle.

"Yeah? No kidnapping threats for foreigners?" Ryan asks, and now he's not joking. Some of South America has unfortunately become notoriously dangerous, particularly for Caucasian visitors.

"Not here," Sam says, watching Ryan closely as they walk up hill to the house. "They'd have to wait for the ferry to make their getaway." He laughs.

"Ahh, I see. That's a relief. I assume there are crocodiles in the river as well?" Ryan asks. "Caimans, piranha?" Now he looks perversely hopeful.

Sam grins. "I've seen caimans, and there's supposed to be piranha, but I haven't been lucky enough to see any yet. Maybe we can get one of the local guys to take us fishing."

"That'd be awesome." Ryan grins and hitches his bag higher up on his shoulder. "Does anyone swim here? Like, extreme river diving?"

"I don't know," Sam admits, gesturing for them to go left at a juncture in the path. "I know there's tons of beaches and everyone tans like crazy, but I don't know how much time they actually spend _in_ the water." He smiles at Ryan. "Want me to take your bag?"

Ryan grins back at his lover. "Not until you're ready for me to take all my clothes off, no." And at that point, he is determined that Sam's clothing will come off too. They can lose his bag, for all he cares.

"I am so ready for you to take your clothes off, it's not even funny," Sam says, "but we'd better wait until we get in the house." Nodding at the stairs now in front of them. "Just up there."

"Awesome." Alone - okay, practically alone - in the jungle, with his smokin' hot lover. This is stuff right out of Ryan's primetime fantasies. He follows Sam up the wooden stairs, his gaze fixed on his lover's ass except for when he needs to check his footing. "Someday I'm going to build a treehouse," he mutters. "In Belize. It'll be my holiday home."

"I've never been to Belize," Sam says, smiling over his shoulder at Ryan. Catching him staring at his ass.

"Me either. The diving is supposed to be incredible. And restaurants right on the shore serve fish caught just that morning," Ryan replies, grinning. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Sam says, stepping up onto the lawn in front of the house. "So, I'm not sure I explained the whole housing thing. There's a maid, Izabel, who comes in each day to clean, but she only comes in the afternoon. We need to keep your stuff in the guest room though and mess up your bed so she thinks you're sleeping there. There's the owner, who normally runs this as a bed and breakfast, and he comes in at weird hours, but he always knocks so it's not like we have to worry about him walking in on us. Sometimes other cast and crew come up, but mostly people knock, even if the door's open. It's just not quite as private as L.A."

"Okay." Ryan nods, committing Sam's words to memory. He knows how deathly serious this is, for both of them. "But what about the wild screaming in the night?" he asks, eyeing Sam sidelong. "Will anyone overhear that?"

"Nope." Sam grins. "Nearest neighbours are about twenty minutes away and everyone learns to block out the noise at night." His grin widens. "So, there's a terrace down here, and there's a hammock around the side over there," he says, walking up to the front door. "That's yours," he says, unlocking it and handing the key to Ryan. "People around here don't usually lock their places but I wouldn't feel comfortable with that. Not when I'm out anyway."

"Oh, cool." Ryan slips the key into the pocket of his board shorts, then steps inside the doorway. He doesn't even look around, just dumps his bag on the floor and turns back to Sam, pulling his t-shirt off in the same motion.

Fuck. Sam's been holding his desire for Ryan at bay for so long, behaving himself so fucking well, that he just stares for a moment, something twisting hard inside him. But it's only a moment and then he's pressing Ryan back against the kitchen counter, mouth on his lover's, hot and demanding, his cock a rock solid ache ground against Ryan's.

"Fuck, yes," Ryan whispers, the words smeared against Sam's mouth. He clutches at his lover, then pulls away just enough to tug Sam's shirt off. In the next instant he's working at Sam's cargo shorts, shoving them down to his ankles.

Sam steps out of his shorts and presses back up against Ryan, hands working at his lover's short, shoving them down as well. "Want to fuck you," he growls in his ear, biting at his mouth in the next moment.

"Thought you'd never ask," Ryan growls back, still grinning because _God, fucking finally_. He wriggles out of the last of his clothing and turns around to bend over the kitchen counter, splaying his hands against the smooth surface and spreading his thighs wide.

His throat closes tight at the sight but Sam lines up, rubbing the tip over that already slicked pucker before pushing in, the first thrust sinking the head and the second, his entire shaft, hips shoving his cock deep. He shouts, the pleasure all-encompassing, the wait far too fucking long.

Ryan howls with the penetration, the pain inexorable. But he bears down and takes his lover in, and the second he can take a full breath he shoves back against Sam, wanting every ounce of passion and no hesitation.

Knowing Ryan's here long enough for any bruises to fade, Sam wraps his hands around his lover's hips and drives in, deeper, harder, so fucking fast it almost makes his teeth rattle. The tight heat of his lover's body is something he's been dreaming about for weeks and it's better than any dream, any imagining ever. "I missed you," he breathes, the words not even close to how he's felt. "Missed you so fucking much."

 _Yes. Yes. Yes._ Ryan fists his hands against the countertop and takes it, drowning in the feeling of being taken over so completely. No one has ever been able to do this to him, to sensually overpower him like this. Only Sam. "Close," he grates out.

Sam releases his grasp on Ryan's hips and covers Ryan's hands instead, pinning them to the counter. "Do it," he growls, licking a long line up the side of his lover's neck, teeth grazing his skin. "Make me come with you."

 _Damn fuck shit...!_ Ryan jerks against Sam's hold, once. Wanting to get a hand around his cock so he can jack himself off. But the impact of having Sam on top of him like this, holding him down, his mouth wicked as ever... Ryan shouts and his climax burns through him like a brushfire out of control.

In an instant, Sam follows Ryan over, squeezing his lover's hands as he comes, hot and thick and so fucking hard it hurts.

For long moments Ryan can only gasp for breath, his cheek pressed hard against the chilly countertop. The rest of his body is warm, so warm, and he tugs Sam's hands down, wrapping his lover's arms around himself.

"I'm so fucking glad you're here," Sam says, squeezing Ryan tight and kissing his shoulder.

"Mm-hmm." It's been a long day of travel, plus so much emotional and physical anticipation culminating in this moment right here. Ryan's eyelids are already dropping drowsily down, but he smiles a little and stands up straight, turning in the circle of his lover's arms. "Me, too. But next time, I'm topping."

"We'll see," Sam teases, kissing him softly. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. But I'd rather fall into bed with you for about ten hours, if that's an alternative option."

"Definitely. C'mon," Sam says, picking up Ryan's bag and his clothes and taking his lover's hand again. He leads him upstairs, points out the guestroom and then pulls him into the master bedroom with its views of the mountains and water in the distance. "We'll get your stuff settled in the other room in the morning."

"To keep up appearances, right." Ryan glances at the completely stunning view, then drops it from his attention in favour of taking Sam's hand and dragging him down onto the bed. "I missed you," he whispers, well aware it's already been said. But he's tired, his defenses are down... and it's still true.

"Me too," Sam whispers back. "I don't know if you know just how much time I spend thinking about you, but it's a lot. A hell of a lot."

"Yeah? Good." Ryan throws a thigh over Sam's hip and snuggles in close, luxuriating in the feeling of true sated relaxation. Finally. "You're not allowed to get up until I fall asleep, all right?"

"All right," Sam agrees. He wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway. Not when Ryan just got here.

[To chapter fifty-nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1173092)


End file.
